


Feet Firm On The Ground, We Stood Hand In Hand

by pansiesforthoughts



Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansiesforthoughts/pseuds/pansiesforthoughts
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge prompt 25: Fake relationship.Annabeth and Piper pretend to be dating so Annabeth's parents will let Piper stay over during the holidays.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621819
Kudos: 24
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Feet Firm On The Ground, We Stood Hand In Hand

Piper watched her roommate from where she was seated at her desk. Annabeth’s brow was furrowed as she stared at the letter she was holding.

“You ok, Beth?” Piper leant to the side, trying to meet her eyes. Annabeth didn’t respond. She was seemingly lost in thought. Piper padded across the room and sat next to Annabeth on her neatly made bed. 

“What is it?” She touched Annabeth’s shoulder lightly. Annabeth sighed.

“My dad wants me to come home for the holidays. But it’ll be terrible having to spend so much time with my stepmom.”

“Wouldn’t it be good to see your dad though?” asked Piper, taking her hand.

“Yeah.” Annabeth bit her lip. “I… well, it sounds stupid I guess but I just don’t want to deal with my stepmom alone. My dad is bound to have work to do while I’m there.” She put her phone down and tapped her hand on her knee worriedly. 

“I can understand how you feel.” Piper’s voice was soft and soothing. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking.

“Would you like me to come with you?” asked Piper suddenly. Annabeth’s grey eyes stared at her. Piper felt her face flush. It was bold of her to invite herself to Annabeth’s family home. Annabeth shook her head. 

“No, that would never work out. The holidays are ‘a time to spend with family’ as my stepmom would say.” Annabeth scoffed. “Like she ever treated me like family,” she muttered under her breath. “Unless… no. That’s a stupid idea.”

Piper grinned. “Your ideas are never stupid Beth.”

Annabeth gave a faint smile. “Well, what if we pretended we were dating so my parents would let you stay with us?” 

“Uh…”

“Oh, it is a stupid idea, isn’t it?” Annabeth looked extremely frustrated with herself.

“No, I mean… sure.” Piper shrugged her shoulders. “Let’s do it.”

~

Annabeth took a deep breath as they stepped onto the porch. Silently, she took Piper’s hand and rang the bell. A middle-aged woman answered the door. She smiled, almost unnaturally. “Annabeth! Nice to see you. And I see you’ve brought…?”

Annabeth forced a smile. “This is Piper. My girlfriend.”

Piper squeezed Annabeth’s hand encouragingly. “Lovely to meet you, Mrs Chase.” She held out her hand. Annabeth’s stepmom shook it, still smiling. 

“Come inside, girls.” 

A young boy, maybe 9 or 10 came running down the stairs. Annabeth gasped. “Hi, Matthew!” Her golden hair fell over her shoulder as she bent down to give the kid a hug. “Matthew, this is Piper. She’s staying with us too.” 

The boy waved to her shyly. Mrs Chase popped her head through the doorway.

“Get ready for dinner everyone! Matthew, go fetch your brother.”

“Where’s dad?” asked Annabeth.

“He’s just a bit busy at the moment, he’ll join us soon.” 

Annabeth’s face fell. “I knew this would happen,” she whispered to Piper.

~

Dinner took an uncomfortably long time, especially as the tension between Annabeth and her family was evident. Piper struggled to keep the conversation flowing, even when she slipped charmspeak into her words. Soon enough, Mrs Chase asked the question that Piper always dreaded.

“And what do your parents do, Piper?”

“They’re actors,” she replied.

“Oh, how interesting! Would we know them?” Mrs Chase gave that unnatural smile again. 

“No,” lied Piper. “They mostly do plays and things like that.”

~

Annabeth switched on the light of her old room. The furniture was quite plain, but 7-year-old Annabeth had put up maps of various places around the world on the walls. 

“I’m really sorry but we’re gonna have to share the bed,” said Annabeth, hanging her jacket over the back of the desk chair.

“Well, we’re used to sharing a room anyway. And we’re girlfriends now, right?” Piper didn’t know why she blushed as she said those words. 

“You’re so amazing for doing this, Pipes.”

Piper grinned. “That’s what friends are for.” They both looked at each other, then burst into laughter. This would be an entertaining few weeks.


End file.
